Kikyo's Wish
by Elantis Seasali
Summary: Kikyo frees yokai and is granted one wish in return. But is the wish granted the way Kikyo intended? How can her wish go wrong, and how will Inu Yasha and Kagome react?
1. The Story Begins

Kikyo quietly walked down the rarely used path through the forest near Naraku's castle following a strange feeling. It was coming from the aura of some unseen person, or yokai nearby.

As the miko continued to walk the forest became denser and darker. She was relying mostly on an aura to guide her through the forest.

Just as she was about to give up and turn back a strange glow up ahead caught her eye and urged her to continue.

"Who's there?" an eerie voice called out.

Kikyo quickly stepped to the side as a red-hot fireball shot past her. "I am Kikyo. I followed an aura here," the miko said calmly and emotionlessly.

"You're a miko," the voice said calmly. "The aura you sensed was mine. The creature that put me here has gone, yet I remain trapped here. Please, Miko Kikyo-sama, release me."

"Your lord will return, he is Naraku, is he not?"

"He is. But he has bound me here. I cannot remain here forever. Please release me," the vice replied emotionlessly.

"Show yourself."

"As you wish, Kikyo-sama." With that the glowing embers of the fire sprang back to life and a figure stepped forward. When the fire surrounding the figure died down a young lady with glowing red hair and flaming, feathered wings remained, she wore a golden Kimono that only added to her fiery elegance. Her voice may have sounded calm and in control, but her emerald green eyes shone with sadness and longing.

Never before had Kikyo seen a being such as this woman. "I am unsure of how you are bound here, or if I could release you."

"I could tell you, Kikyo-sama," the woman said stepping closer to the miko as a blue barrier formed in front of her.

"For your troubles I would be willing to repay you," she said softly.

"How do I know I can trust you. I don't even know who or what you are," she said uncaringly yet accusingly.

"I am Hikari, Phoenix Yokai," she answered calmly. "When Naraku found me he bound me to that fire so I am unable to leave its light or return to my true form." She explained calmly gesturing to the fire behind her.

"What can you do to repay me? You are just a lowly demon. I've never even heard of a 'phoenix yokai,'" Kikyo replied coolly.

The strange girl kneeled and held the first two fingers of one hand in front of her face and closed her eyes and began to hum. Her aura suddenly caught fire as she opened her eyes. Her once green eyes now glowed with white-hot flames as she stared into Kikyo's eyes.

Kikyo froze, unable to tell what was real anymore.

As suddenly as the flames rose they died away again.

Kikyo gasped for breath as Hikari fell to her knees.

"I will grant you whatever you wish, Lady Kikyo," Hikari said softly straightening herself but not yet standing.

Kikyo gave a dark smile at this. "What must I do?" she asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\ Author's Notes:

Hey... quick note from me before. This is only the prologue, and you won't get to know Kikyo's actual wish until the end. Just so you know... I hate Kikyo. So why is this story called "Kikyo's Wish"? Because it fits the story which is based on Kikyo's wish. It is an Inu Yasha/Kagome pairing as well as Miroku/Sango. The next couple of chapters are the final fight between the IY crew and Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. But I haven't typed them out yet, really the story doesn't technically start until after the big fight. But the fight is important and that's why I'm including it in the story.

And for the record... I don't Own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. And as far as I know I'll never own him so this disclaimer covers the ENTIRE story.


	2. Before the Battle

"Do you really think that this will be our final battle against Naraku?" Miroku asked, a hint of hope clear in his voice.

Inu Yasha looked at the monk sympathetically for a second before going back to his usual glare. He didn't want to dash his friend's hope, but he didn't want to give him false hope either. He tried to find the proper words but couldn't.

"We'll give it our best shot," Kagome said while she absently stroked Shippo's hair.

"Ye must not get your hopes up too high. Naraku is a very treacherous foe, he may not be so easy to defeat," Keade said looking at the group that used her home as their own. She had come to think of these young people as her family. She had been an advisor and healer to them since the beginning of this quest, four years ago.

"But we can't give up hope either," Sango said placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder. She wanted to say more but didn't. She hoped he understood she'd fight to the death if need be, for him.

Miroku jumped and looked at Sango confused.

Sango smiled encouragingly, but said nothing.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but quickly changed his mind, as he made a fist with his cursed hand. He didn't want to tell the yokai slayer his feelings, yet at the same time he did. He wanted her to know, before he died, but didn't want her to go through the pain of knowing only to lose him. He also wasn't sure how she felt toward him. To tell her would cause a lot of tension, either good or bad, depending on how she felt. He would do what he could to protect her. If she died he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Shippo watched from where he laid, his head in Kagome's lap, as he was now too big, and old to sit in her lap. His mind was reeling with memories of the last four years. Even though he was terrified, he wasn't going to admit it. He was determined to prove he wasn't a little kid anymore.

Inu Yasha simply watched the group from where he sat near the doorway. He held Tetsaiga close, but loose. He was excited yet afraid of the battle to come. He could smell the fear in the room, which is why he chose to sit near the door. He was surprised at how calm things were. It only showed how things had changed in the past four years.

Miroku had become less lecherous, in public anyway, and despite his curse's progression managed to not ask every girl he met to bare his child. In fact the only woman he still groped was Sango.

Sango had allowed herself to become softer, toward the monk, yet stronger emotionally. She confided in Kagome and her feelings toward the monk were obvious, except to the monk.

Kagome was stronger too. She had begun her Miko training, but still wasn't very good with them. The only thing she had going for here was her purifying arrows, and some basic hand to hand skills she insisted on learning. Inu Yasha decided since the battle would be near the well if need be he'd send her home to keep her safe.

Then there was the kid. When Inu Yasha first met Shippo the kid was hyper and very unskilled when it came to his Kitsune abilities. He was the one who had changed the most. Not only had he grown taller, but maturer as well. He could use his foxfire as an effective weapon as well as change his form more accurately. He no longer was the hyper, scarred child he had been before. Inu Yasha knew the Kit must be terrified of what may happen to his surrogate family, but was doing a good job staying calm. The only thing that gave him away was his wide eyes and terrified scent.

After a few minutes of silence Inu Yasha changed position causing everyone to jump. "We should get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us," he said firmly. He then lay down and fell asleep.

Everyone else went to their respective places and soon fell asleep as well.

Four figures glided through the darkness of the forest. When they reached a clearing, deep in the heart of the forest, they stopped. The front figure walked to what looked to be a fire pit and reached to touch a still glowing ember.

The figure stepped back as the ember burst into angry white-hot flames.

"So... my pet... you have escaped," Naraku said calmly. "Kanna, Find her."

The smallest of the figures stepped forward and held up her mirror. It remained blank. The girl looked at Naraku confused as she tried again to call an image. Then she lowered the mirror.

Naraku looked at the fire. "So she is more powerful that I realized." He turned to leave. "Clean this up," he said to the other three people before disappearing into the shadows.

"Are you sure this is what you wish?" Hikari asked. "You must be careful..."

"I wish for nothing else. Don't question me about it," Kikyo said with a dark edge to her calm voice.

The phoenix yokai bowed her head sadly. "You kept your word, now I shall keep mine," She said as she burst into flames and disappeared. 'I hope you realize you've sealed your fate,' she thought.


	3. Allies Join and the Battle Begins

It was still several hours before dawn, but Inu Yasha and company were already awake, ready and anxious for the battle that was to come.

Inu Yasha paced across the floor as he waited. Millions of thoughts rushing through his head at dizzying speed. Suddenly he stopped, sniffed the air and stormed out of the hut growling.

Everyone just looked at each other before following the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha growled.

"I have heard about the battle that is to occur today, little brother. I simply came because I owe that woman you allow to travel with you for rescuing Rin. And I, too, have a score to settle with Naraku and his incarnates," the demon lord stated. "Rin, Jaken, come here."

The young girl, now ten, stepped forward calmly. No longer was she the hyper six-year-old that followed the demon lord, now she was more than capable of defending herself, and it was evident she had picked up on some of Sesshomaru's social skills from the way she merely nodded when Kagome greeted her, and how she held herself.  
Jaken, however, was twice as annoying as ever.

"Rin, I am going to ask that you and Jaken stay in the village while I go to fight Naraku. If you must, protect the village," the demon lord said coolly, not even looking at the girl.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," she answered.

Jaken was about to protest but both Sesshomaru and Rin set their cold glare on him stopping him cold in his tracks.

"Rin, the battle has not started yet, you may relax if you wish," Sesshomaru added.

The girl smiled openly as she visibly relaxed. She even asked Sippo if he wanted to play.

Shippo reluctantly agreed hoping it would take away some of his nervousness.

Everyone stood and watched the children playing, though Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from Inu Yasha and his companions.

Before anyone realized it, dawn came and the group headed towards the well. Rin had gone back to her stern attitude and Jaken and Keade watched them leave. Sango told Kirara to stay with the village, the fire cat reluctantly sat next to Keade.

Before they approached the clearing where the battle was to take place Inu Yasha growled. "I smell a wolf," he announced as they entered the clearing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Muttface. Taking care of MY woman?" Koga asked.

Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru growled threateningly. Sesshomaru more at the insult of "muttface" than the threat on Kagome's being the wolf's woman.

"Koga, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your woman," Kagome said clearly frustrated.

Before anymore could be said the sky grew dark and four figures walked into the clearing.

"Glad to see you all made it. And you even brought friends. Well, no matter, I shall dispose of them as well," Naraku said. The demon raised his arm and Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku stepped forward.

"Oh, before we get started, there is something I must do," Naraku said with sick glee in his voice. He snapped his fingers. "Kohaku."

The boy stepped forward and assumed a fighting stance. Then he suddenly began screaming and clutching his head.

Sango gasped. What was happening to her brother?

Her question was quickly answered as Naraku drove his hand into the boy's back pulling out the jewel shard, extinguishing the boy's life.

Sango screamed as she puled out her boomerang and started to attack her brother's killer.

"SANGO! NO!" Miroku yelled. "He wants you to attack like that..." he stopped realizing she was too far in her won grief to hear him. It was foolish, he knew, but he attacked as well, praying that Buddha was with him.

Soon after the monk and yokai exterminator charged the rest of the group did as well.


	4. Kanna and Kagura

Shippo went against Kanna. Shippo threw foxfire at the girl only to have them reflected back at him. Slowly Shippo realized what was going on. The void incarnation of Naraku was slowly draining him of strength and soon would pull him into the mirror. He continued to fight anyway.

Just as Kanna was beginning to drain the kitsune of his soul Kagome ran to help him, only to find her soul being dragged into the mirror as well.

When the two bodies fell Kanna turned to help Naraku.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked dizzily. She felt really disoriented.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. "How did you get here? Are We _in _Kanna's mirror?"

Kagome tried not to panic. They had already lost, just as the battle had begun. Suddenly she saw a light and heard Inu Yasha yell her name. Kagome spun to see what had to be outside the mirror. Kanna was about to attack again. "Shippo! Run towards Inu Yasha!" She yelled as she took her own advice.

Shippo wondered what was going through his surrogate mother's head, but did as she said.

Inu Yasha ran at Kanna in full rage. His Kagome was gone. He didn't care what happened, he was going to kill that little girl.

Suddenly Kanna froze, as the mirror began to crack.

"Kanna, release the souls, they are breaking the mirror from the inside!" Kagura ordered while fighting off Koga. But she was too late.

Suddenly the mirror, and the void incarnation, shattered into millions of glittering pieces.

Kagome and Shippo gasped for air, and life at the same time then began to cough. Inu Yasha ran to Kagome.

"Inu Yasha, we're fine! Help the others!" Kagome yelled when she saw the hanyou running towards her. Then she crawled over to Shippo. "Shippo, are you okay?"

"Shippo blinked his eyes, then nodded. "I don't think I can use foxfire though."

"One down, two to go," Kagome said as she grabbed her quiver and bow and ran to help the others.

Kagura flinched as she felt her "sister's" death, but she quickly recovered. As the wind sorceress fought, it looked more like a dance.

Koga, even with the jewel shards in his legs, couldn't get close enough to her to attack. Inu yasha wasn't having much better luck.

"Let's see how you enjoy my next dance, wolf," Kagura taunted raising her fan over her head. "Dance of the dead that is!"

Out of the forest behind the wind incarnation came walking corpses of Koga's wolf clan. Koga growled and attacked Kagura in rage, only to be stopped by his former pack mates. He couldn't bring himself to kill them, even though they were already dead.

"WOLF! You have to fight them!" Inu Yasha said slicing through a wave of the zombie wolves, only for them to attack him again.

Suddenly Koga was overcome. He screamed from the bottom of the pile as one of the undead ripped the jewel shards from his legs.

"WIND SCAR!" Inu yasha yelled trying to aid the yelling wolf. But the Zombie that stole the shards had already taken them to Naraku.

"What are you trying to do, dog turd, Kill me?" Koga gasped as he cut his way out of the pile of wolf corpses with his sword. The wolf yokai slowly limped to Inu Yasha's side to face Kagura.

Kagura snapped her fan closed and the undead wolf clan collapsed. "I am done playing around," she said re-opening and fanning it at the hanyou and wolf yokai.

"Get down!" Inu yasha yelled a second before the blades of wind hit him and Koga. Inu Yasha looked toward the wolf demon. "Can you continue?" He asked quietly, knowing the wolf would be in a lot of pain from the injuries of both the blades of wind and his former comrades.

Koga growled, "Of course I can."

"I have a plan," Inu Yasha said.

Koga looked at the dog hanyou then nodded for him to explain.

"Oh, that was no fun, they've already died," Kagura pouted, stepping toward the bodies.

"Not quite," Koga growled weakly holding up his sword to attack.  
Kagura smirked and released the blades of wind again.  
Quickly Koga jumped out of the way as Inu Yasha stood up, Tetsaiga at the ready. "Backlash Wave!" Inu Yasha yelled as the wind sorceress's attack reached him.

Kagura hadn't been expecting that and was hit by her own attack, plus the power of Inu Yasaha's wind scar. The two attacks combined were enough to take her out.

As the wind incarnation of Naraku was defeated Koga fell to the ground, among the bodies of his comrades. He couldn't continue to fight if he wanted to.

Inu yasha paid the wolf no mind; instead he went to help his friends fight the only one left... Naraku.


	5. Naraku

Sango threw her boomerang at another demon puppet that was approaching Shesshomaru, before running her sword through the one she was fighting. Trust Naraku to use demon puppets so as not to dirty his hands she thought as the boomerang returned.

Sesshomaru was fighting a horde of the demon puppets, and doing a relatively good job keeping them at bay, but as soon as she was finished with one another would replace it, but hadn't realized the demon puppet behind him until Sango's weapon came flying at him. He noticed that his weak hanyou brother was also fighting several demon puppets. "Little brother, are we sure that this battle is not in vane and that Naraku is still here?" He asked as he drew Tokijin.

Inu Yasha swung Tetsaiga and glanced at his brother briefly. "How should I know?" He growled. Then he got an idea, "Kagome, are there jewel shards around here?" he asked knowing Naraku wouldn't leave the shards now that he had all of them.

Kagome tried to locate the shards, but there were so many demon puppets she couldn't focus. She could however sense they were still near. "He's still here, but I don't know where." Her few seconds of talking gave an opening for a demon puppet to stab her in the left shoulder and flung her against a tree. Kagome desperately fought to stay awake, but everything was spinning, and try as she might she couldn't stand.

"Kagome!" her friends called as the girl went flying across the clearing.

Shippo ran at Kagome help her but a demon puppet picked up the boy and threw him in opposite direction hitting his head on a tree branch and landing among the wolf corpses, knocked out.

Sango tried to go to help her friend, but the continuous wave of demon puppets hadn't given her any slack. She couldn't risk letting her guard down to help her friend. She was on the verge of collapse herself from both fighting and the wounds she had sustained thus far.

Miroku had more than just demon puppets to fight off. The constant fighting had put a strain on the prayer beads and they were threatening to fall off, so Naraku's hell wasps were staying close to the monk.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasah screamed when he saw Kagome hit the tree. Now he was beside himself with anger but the concentration of demon puppets around hanyou intensified.

Kagome gasped when she saw everyone so intensely fighting the demon puppets. One of them stepped towards the miko. Kagome strongly sensed the jewel shards with him.

"My dear girl, I can't allow you to live to take the Shikon no Tama, Naraku said removing the baboon pelt, "so you shall die."

Kagome slowly stood up, fighting back the tears that were slowly falling from the pain. Her arms were useless, and it was all she could to stand, so running was out of the question.

"Kagome run!" yelled Sango as soon as she realized what was going on.

Kagome shook her head. If she tried to run she'd only fall, she had no choice but either stand and face Naraku, or sit and accept her death. She chose the more dignified way.

Naraku reached out and grabbed Kagome by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "You have been nothing but trouble ever since you first came here. The only thing you did that wasn't a pain is return this jewel to me, even if you did shatter it," he smiled, "for that I must thank you. I'll try to make it quick when you die. But first I must make our little hanyou friend suffer. He's even more meddlesome than you."

Kagome glared at the demon. "I... will... not... scream..." she choked then she spit at the laughing Naraku.

Naraku hissed and tightened his grip on her throat.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled readying his next attack aiming at Naraku.

"Iny Yasha! Do not do something stupid," Sesshomaru scolded calmly. "Worry about the task at hand, not your woman."

Inu Yasha froze for a moment before swinging Tetsaiga taking out a few of the demon puppets.

Everyone froze as Kagome went limp. Naraku's triumphant laugh echoed through he clearing.

"Suddenly a bright pink and white flash erupted from Kagome knocking everyone senseless for a second, and freeing both Kagome and the Shikon no Tama from Naraku.

Sesshomaru was the first to come back to his senses. He picked up the jewel and looked at it, then walked toward Kagome to put the dark purple jewel around her neck. When Inu Yasha came too and saw Sesshomaru standing over Kagome and he snapped. "What are you doing? Get away from her," he growled walking to his brother.  
"I have no wish to harm her, or keep the jewel. Besides there is a shard missing anyway," Sesshomaru said as he stood over his brother and Kagome. "She's not dead, little brother."  
Naraku was slowly coming to along with Miroku and Sango.  
I

nu Yasha laid Kagome down and picked up Tetsaiga, to face the weaker Naraku. "Take Kagome to the well and drop her in then wait for me, there," he said quietly.

Sesshomaru didn't move.

"NOW!" Inu Yasha yelled clenching his sword so tight his knuckles were white. Even with the sword he was having trouble keeping his yokai blood at bay.

Sesshomaru picked up the girl and ran for the well.

Naraku laughed. "Stupid hanyou. Even if she is alive, I have the jewel. Its only a matter of..." Naraku stopped. Suddenly he realized something. The Jewel was missing.

Naraku ran after Sesshomaru only to be stopped by Tetsaiga.

"We're not finished here Naraku!" Miroku yelled.

Naraku laughed and raised one hand. "Demon Puppets!" But nothing happened.

"Looks like you're all out of tricks," Sango said.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inu Yasha yelled as he suddenly attacked Naraku, severely wounding his foe.

Naraku pulled out a simple dagger and jammed it into Inu Yasha's back while the hanyou was attacking.

Inu Yasha grunted as he pulled out the dagger and tossed it aside.

"I wouldn't tax yourself, boy. That blade was poisoned. The more you move the more the poison will spread and thus kill you faster," Naraku laughed.

Sango and Miroku ran to Inu Yasha's side as he fell to his knees.

"Stay behind me," Miroku said as he looked at his tightly clenched fist and dropped his staff.

"I still have my hell wasps, stupid monk," Naraku said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"It doesn't matter..." Miroku whispered as he raised his arm and stepped forward. "If your curse is going to kill me, I'm taking you with me! Wind Tunnel!" he opened his fist and the prayer beads fell to the ground.

Sango gasped when she realized what he meant and what was happening. She was about to lose him to his curse. She wanted to go to him but Inu Yasha had grabbed her hand.

Miroku closed his eyes as the hell wasps flew into his wind tunnel. He knew he'd lost his prayer beads and soon he'd fall victim to his curse.

Sango just watched as Naraku and the hell wasps were sucked into the void. She was surprised and relieved when she saw the monk collapse onto the ground after sucking in Naraku, but realized after taking in that many hell wasps he was probably on the verge of dying from the poison of the hell wasps.

"Sango, go to the village and get Keade and the villagers to help clean up this mess," Inu Yasha said as he stood. Then he turned to go to the well, leaning heavily on the Tetsaiga for support.

Sango herself could barely stand but knew if she didn't do something Miroku would die. She gathered what was left of her strength and ran toward the village.


	6. The Well Fails

Sesshomaru stood over the well holding the limp Kagome.

"I... Inu Yasha..." she whispered and shifted.

Sesshomaru scowled. His brother was abandoning her, He thought. He was simply tossing her into the well where she'd be forgotten and die of her injuries. How cowardly of his brother.

He stood there debating if he should drop the pathetic girl or not. After a few seconds Sesshomaru decided what his poor excuse of a half brother did with his woman was no concern of his and dropped Kagome into the well.

The demon lord frowned when a bright red light lit up the bottom of the well.

The wind blew and a scent in it caught his attention, like incense smoke and cinnamon. He looked towards where the breeze was blowing from and saw a girl surrounded in flames watching him.

His scowl deepened.

Inu Yasha walked into the clearing and saw Sesshomaru standing there scowling at him. He paid his older, half brother no mind but slowly limped toward the well and jumped in. He braced for the familiar feeling of the well's magic, but nothing happened. "Damn!" he yelled when he collapsed into the bottom of the well. Slowly he struggled out of the well and jumped back in.

Again nothing happened.

"What the fuck did you do to the well?" Inu Yasha growled as he climbed out of the well again and sat against it, cursing slightly at Naraku's poison making him weaker.

"I did nothing, little brother. I simply did as you asked and dropped her in. She disappeared in a bright red light," Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"RED! The well's magic is blue," Inu Yasha exclaimed trying to stand.

"Why don't you ask her?" Sesshomaru suggested, pointing to where the fiery figure hand been moments ago.

Both brothers looked, but the figure was gone.

"Feh, go away," Inu yasha said sadly and Sesshomaru left the clearing.

Kagome lay limp at the bottom of the well. Her entire body was numb. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the blue sky and the bodies of Koga's wolf tribe. She was surprised to see the ceiling of the old well house and the walls of the well. She had somehow gotten home.

"Grandpa, you need to check the well house. I have an odd feeling about it," Kagome heard her brother, Sota, say.  
Kagome heard the door to the building open as grandpa complained about having to check every little sound on the shrine grounds.

"Grandpa, Sota, help," Kagome squeaked, but it was too weak and quiet for them to hear her. Fortunately for her Grandpa looked in the well.

"Oh my goodness, its Kagome! Quick, Sota, get your mother," Grandpa said quickly concern etched on his face. Carefully he lowered the ladder and climbed down to Kagome. "Poor child," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Kagome closed her eyes and began to cry silently, before passing out again.

"Dad, What is it? Sota came running into the house rambling like the dickens about Kagome needing help," Kagome's mother said as she walked into the well house. When she looked into the well and saw Kagome she gasped. "Oh my," she whispered.

"We need to get her out, go build a stretcher," Grandpa ordered.

Kagome's mother nodded and ran to build a stretcher.

As Grandpa did what he could to dress her wounds, and not move her as much as possible, he noticed the Shikon no Tama around her neck. Carefully he took it off her and slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping. He'd give it back to her when she was better.

It took a long time to get Kagome out of the well and into the yard. Kagome's mother had wracked her brain trying to figure out how to explain her daughter's injuries to the medics. She finally thought of one and had Sota and Grandpa take some old wood and make it look as if one of the shrine buildings had collapsed. Then she went to call the paramedics.

When the paramedics arrived Kagome's mom explained Kagome had been working on a ladder in one of the shrine buildings when it collapsed. The paramedics nodded as they began to treat Kagome then took her to the hospital.

Kagome woke late the next day to the sound of a heart monitor beeping. She felt stiff all over, and couldn't move. 'What happened? Where am I? Why can't I move?' she wondered, 'Did we win?' "M... Momma..." she whispered.

"Oh, so you're finally awake. I'll go inform the doctor," the nurse said before leaving.

Kagome lay there staring at the ceiling. From the nurse and the sounds around here she knew she was in the hospital. Surely her injuries weren't that bad. She wondered how everyone else had faired. Okay so Sesshomaru she probably didn't need to worry about. She wondered most about Inu Yasha. He would have been in the front of the attack that took down Naraku. But it was dangerous. Could he survive it? And if he had, would he go to hell with Kikyo? "Inu Yasha," she sighed and began to cry.

"Are you in pain?" an eerie voice asked.

Kagome tried to look at who had talked but couldn't. "No," she finally said.

"You certainly are a strong one. Most patients wouldn't be able to do that much so soon after having a building collapse on them," the owner of the voice stepped to where Kagome could see her. The woman's green eyes sparkled and her flame read hair was pulled into a tight bun. "I'm doctor Suzu Hikari. And you would be..." she paused to look at the chart, "Ms. Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagome nodded slowly, but had a confused look on her face. 'A building collapsed on me? That must be how mom explained my injuries,' Kagome thought. "I've always been a fast healer," Kagome told the doctor.

The doctor simply nodded as she checked Kagome's bandages and vital signs. "I think we both know that no building fell on you, Ms. Higurashi, but that can be our little secret, Okay?" Dr. Suzu said with a wink. "I think its safe to take you off the monitor. I'll have the nurse do that, then your family can come in. But please take it easy, fast healer or not, you need your rest."

Kagome froze and felt a slight panic rise at what the doctor had said. 'But... how? Why? Oh no! I'm doomed!' Kagome thought.


	7. To The Village

Rin pulled out her dagger and prepared for a fight when she saw a figure running at the village. Kirara stood next to her transformed and began growling. Suddenly Kirara quit growling and began sniffing the air before running at the figure.  
Rin was confused until Kirara returned with Sango riding her.  
"Quick we need Lady Keade and some villagers," Sango gasped.  
Rin nodded and ran into the village and returned with Keade and six village men.  
"Lead the way, child," Keade said calmly. Sango had already ordered Kirara to run to the clearing where the battle had taken place. Keade told the villagers to follow the fire cat.  
Rin refused to leave the village. Sesshomaru had told her to stay in the village, and so she would until she was told otherwise.  
  
As soon as Kirara entered the clearing Sango ran to check on Miroku, when she found he was still alive she was relieved. His breathing had slowed considerably. She tried to get him onto Kirara's back but Keade stopped her.  
"Don't worry, child. We'll take care of him, you deserve a rest too," the older woman said leading a reluctant away from Miroku as one of the village men attended the monk.  
Sango sat on Kirara as Miroku was carefully laid in front of her. She absently grabbed his right hand not even realizing the wind tunnel was gone.  
The village men were moving the corpses of the wolf demon tribe when they came across the unconcess Shippo and barely alive Koga and carried them to Kirara.  
Sango was startled when she saw Sesshomaru step out of the forest. "Where is Inu Yasha?" she asked the Demon lord.  
"He is by the well. Seems the well stole his woman," Sesshomaru answered, not missing a step as he headed for the village.  
Keade nodded. "Some of you bury these bodies, the rest of you take the injured to the village. I will see Inu Yasha to the village," she told the village men and the fire cat before heading to the well.  
  
Keade frowned when she didn't see Inu yasah by the well. She walked to the well and out of curiosity she looked in. There she saw Inu Yasha sitting at the bottom, hugging his knees staring straight ahead.  
"Why are ye at the bottom of the well, Inu Yasha?" Keade asked. "Shouldn't ye have gone to Kagome's time?"  
Inu Yasha looked at Keade, his amber eyes held no life behind them. "The well isn't working. I can't go back to her. She's probably dying in her time because no one knows she's there at the bottom of the well... and... its all my fault," Inu Yasha said barely above a whisper, yet full of emotion he usually didn't let show... ever.  
"Have faith, Inu yasha. Kagome will be fine, but ye are hurt and need attention, come," Keade told the hanyou sternly.  
Inu yasha simply stared ahead thinking for a while. Kagome was gone and the well was sealed. That could only mean he'd never see her again. But was she the one who sealed it? He figured now he had nothing to loose, as soon as he was able to he'd seek out Kikyo and keep his promise to go with her to hell.  
Keade watched Inu yasha as he sat in silence and argued within his own head, but said nothing. When he slowly stood up the old Miko took a step back so he could land when he jumped out of the well. She was surprised when she had to catch him so he wouldn't fall. He was more injured than he let on.  
Silently the hanyou and miko walked back to the village. As soon as Inu yashas walked into the hut he collapsed, unconcess.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
A/N:  
  
Its taking me a while to write the next chapter. Sorry... It'll be up soon. Reviews are good, but only if you feel like giving me one. I only ask that you give me your honest opinion in your review, if that includes flaming me to ashes, so be it.  
  
You keep reading, and I'll keep writing. 


	8. Healing

Keade had some of the village women help her tend the batter and exhausted combatants, even Rin did her best to help the old woman.  
Keade guessed Miroku had taken in some of the hell wasps during the battle, from the way he was acting. Immediately she gave him an anti-venom that should combat the poison of the giant insects. She treated the monk's physical injuries, which were mostly cuts, muscle strain, and exhaustion.  
Keade saw to Koga next. He had broken both arms, legs and several ribs, most of his other ribs were bruised. He was covered in cuts and bruises to such an extent you could barely recognize him as anything near his formal self. Keade didn't know how he had survived this far or if he would survive his wounds. But still she did what she could for the wolf yokai. He looked like a mummy for burial when Keade and the other village women were done.  
Sango hand managed only a few cuts that needed treating, as well as several bruises. Her emotional state however, wasn't as lucky as her physical. The impact of loosing her brother, again, was taking a toll on the girl. Keade prayed that the monk would recover, for the demon slayer's sake. He was all that kept the girl from going crazy with grief, and alive.  
Shippo suffered a concussion and a few minor scratches. He was more tired thatn anything and was sleeping.  
Inu yasha refused to let Keade look at his wounds. He sat in the corner of the hut and watched everyone. He was growing tired and it was gradually getting harder to breather. The poison ws doing its job well.  
Keade sat by the fire staring at Inu Yasha. The old miko could see his pain, but respected the hanyou's wishes and left him alone.  
When Sesshomaru returned Rin let out a happy squeal and jumped up, Jaken ran to his master began crying into his pant leg. Keade and Inu Yasha looked at him then continued their staring match.  
Sesshomaru kicked Jaken away and held his hand up to halt Rin before setting his glare on Inu Yasha. "Stand up, little brother," he ordered drawing Tensaiga.  
Keade gasped and stood up in a flash. "Ye shall not use that weapon in here!"  
Rin giggled and whispered something to Keade and the old woman sat down not quite convinced, but hopeful.  
Inu Yasha ignored everyone in the room. "Feh," he said crossing his arms. "So Naraku isn't dead a day and you already want to kill me for Tetsaiga," he said trying to hide the fact he was so weak at the moment. "Take it, just leave me alone." With that he flung the sword at his brother and looked down.  
Sesshomaru didn't flinch as the sword hit him and fell to the floor. "I said stand up, not throw your sword at me. Perhaps your hearing was affected in the battle as well as the rest of you, little brother," the inu yokai said calmly yet harshly.  
"You want Tetsaiga so bad, take it and leave me alone," Inu Yasha said glaring at his older half-brother.  
"I will have Tetsaiga, but I want to take it from you when you are in peak condition after a battle. I want to have the pleasure of knowing I took it from you when you were at your best, not because you are tired and weak from a battle and losing your human toy," Sesshomaru explained with calm venom in his voice. Then in a flash hit his brother on the back of the head with the Tensaiga's hilt, knocking Inu Yasha out. Then he swung the Tensaiga, and healed his brother. He then did the same for Koga and Miroku.  
Keade had a confused look on her face. From the stories she had heard about the demon lord, he was a cruel and heartless yokai, yet just now he had showed some compassion for the fallen combatants, even healed a human with his sword.  
"They fought bravely and helped destroy Naraku, I owed them, now my debt to them is paid. The rest of their healing is left to them, but they will not die of their wounds." Sesshomaru explained, then turned to leave calling for Rin and Jaken to follow. 


	9. Kagome Goes Home

Kagome stared out the window thinking and wondering abut her friends, especially Inu Yasha. Thats all she could do really, think. Even when she was in physical threapy she was thinking about Inu Yasha. She endured the pain and strain of it just so she could return to the hanyou, stronger than ever.

Kagome glanced at the clock realizing her friends in this era would be stopping by to drop off her schoolwork. She did it in hopes it would distract her from thinking about Inu Yasha. It didn't, in fact it did just the opposite she expected him to come barging in at any moment to yell at her and take her to the Fudal Era. She did it ayway, if only to pass the time.

As if on cue the door opened, but not only were her friends entering, but also Dr. Suzu. This causth Kagome a bit off guard "Dr. Suzu! What a surprise." she said with a smile.

"Hello, Kagome, how would you feel if I said you may get to go home today? Granted I say you are well enough."

Kagome's friends bounced and spoke excitedly about kagome being aloud home. Kagome smiled, if only on the outside.

"Out, out, out, girls. I need to examine her and with all that jabber I can't hear myself think. I'll call you in when I'm done," Dr. Suzu said as she led the three girls away from Kagome.

Kagome looked at the doctor. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Don't mention it," the red haired woman said with a grin. "So how are you feeling?"

"Great. A bit weak and useless, but other than no worse for wear," Kagome said cheerily.

Dr. Suzu smiled, "Good. Well I think we both know you are well enough and healed enough to go home. However you must take it easy. No more 'letting buildings fall on you' for a while." The doctor's eyes sparkeled knowingly. Then her expression turned very professional, "I'm sticking to that story Ms. Kagome. However I've heard you have a history of very odd diseases, especially for someone your age. Go I'm ging to give you a more permant excuse to do what you do. I've diognosed you with 'coldenectra urtacara'."

Kagome screwed up her face at the long technical word. "Huh?"

The doctor smiled the sparkle back in her green eyes. "exactly. Basicly its a simple alergy to the cold, its somewhat uncommon. People with it react differently, but usually it is described as 'severe swelling of the body when exposed to the cold'. I've written my diognostic report for you around that. But I'm not telling anyone else what this 'disease' is. It'll be just between us what it really is. Understand?"

Kagome nodded, but still looked confused. "what do you know of really happened?"

Dr Suzu froze midstep. She knew the whole thing, and then some, but couldn't admit this. Not yet. "Only hints from your wounds. I know you are what was once called a 'miko', thats why you healed so quiclky. besides, your wounds didn't match up with your story. But as I'm the only doctor who tended you, I'm the only one who knows."

Kagome nodded as Dr. Suzu helped her out of tbed and handed her her clothes. "Thank you, Dr. Suzu."

Hikari smiled and nodded. "I'll let your friends and family in and explain your 'condition' to them."

Hikari watched as Kagome was helped into the car. she kenw what Kagome was going to try to do when she got home. ONly it wouldn't work. She wondered how Kagome would react. SHe hoped it wold be different than how Inu Yasha had reacted.

As soon as Kagome was home she said good buy to her friends because they had to go hme to do their homework. Once she was sure they were gone she walked to the well and looked in. She ws tempted to jump in, but decidedto wait until she was a little stronger. The walk to the well had made her tired, so she sat with her back against the well and wondered how Inu Yasha was and wanting more athan anything to let him know she was okay.

A/N: Its about time I got this up. Sorry it took so long. but I'll tell you more about that after the update.

In case anyone is wonderign there is such a thing as Coldenectra Urtacara, only I don't know if I spelled it right.


	10. Graveyard

Inu Yasha's head spun. What had sesshomaru done? Slowly his vision cleared and he realized he was laying on a futon in keade's hut. Slowly he sat up. He was surprised he was still alive. In fact he couldn't feel his wounds. How long had he been out of it any way, whe wondered.

"Ah, Inu Yasha, ye are awake. Here eat something," Keade said placing abowl of stew in front of him. "Koga and Mirokuhave yet to wake. Its been almost a week since your battle.

"Keade... I..." HE began to protest eating but the look on the old miko's face made him stop. Slowly he began to eat. After he finished eating the stew he looked around the hut. Sango was sitting with her head propped on her knees staring at miroku blankly. She held his hand in one of hers adn abslently rubbed her thumb along his now uncursed palm. Koga was in his own corner and Ayame was sitting near him petting a wolf next to her. Shippo was sitting with Keade quietly.

Inu Yasha stood and walked over to sango and kneeled next to her. Suddenly he felt very awkward, but he pushed aside theat feeling. Gently and hesitantly, he put his hand on Sango's back. "H... How is he?" the hanyou asked quietly breaking the silence in the hut.

Sango looked at the hanyou. Her face was pink and streaked with tears, but the yokai exterminator had long since run out of tears. Sango shrugged. "he... He's alive. H... He just won't wake up," Sango strained to explain, her voice cracked at teh end. She suddenly wanted to cry again. But fought it. Slowly she rested her head back on her knees.

Inu Yasha sat tehre a while longer watching miroku's breathing. his ears twiched as he listened to his friends heartbeat. As he looked around he began to feel uneasy, why had he come too first? Why was the wolf girl and Koga still here? Why had they not gone back to the wolf den? But above all why was he still alive and posessing Tetsaga? 'It must be Sesshomaru's doing, he must have used Tensaiga on me. Why didn't he just let me die?' Inu Yasha wondered.

Inu yasha was pulled out of his thoughts by Keade when she stood and made a small guesture for him to follow, then the old miko left the hut. Curiosity got the bette of the hanyou so he followed.

Outside the sun was rising, the pastel colors reminded him of Kagome. Normaly that would have made him feel happy, but not today. Kagome was gone.

Keade frowned at Inu yasha then turned to the morning sky. "Ye have been through much Inu Yasha, but I fear its not over yet. Ye must be strong and have hope. If not for your won sake then for your friedns. Much has been lost, yet I feel much is yet to be gained. Come, follow me, ther is something I want you to see." With that the old miko began walkign toward the forest and the battle field.

Inu Yasha defiantly crossed his arms but followed the old woman. He wondered why they were going there. Just as he thought he could not keep his questions to himself they entered a clearing nearly full of graves.

"Keade, what is this?" Inu Yasha asked as he steped among the burried dead.

"These be the graves of those who died in the battle against Naraku. Most are of Koga's wouldves but Kohaku is here as well. Sango thinks she has lost everyone and Koga has. Sango is holding on to the hope that Miroku will wake. Koga, I fear for, though. He's got Ayame, but his entire pack has died. He'll probably go insane at this news," Keade said solemnly.

Inu Yasha looked at the miko then turned towards the path to the well. "We've all lost everything. And I was too stupid to realize what Ihad. I pushed her away so many times, yet she always returend. Now I have lost her forever, as well as my hope."

The wind blew carrying the strange scent of cinnimon and inscence. Inu yasha bowed his head. This was the same scent as when he realized Kagome was never comming back.

Keade also caught a hint of the scent and raised an eyebrown. Such a strange thought had suddenly hit her. she stepped over to the hanyou adn carefully layed a hand on his shoulder. "I think ye have given up too easily. She will return t you. Lean on your friends for strenght as tehy will lean on you and all will be right again someday." whth those words Keade left the Hnayou to his thought.

Inu Yasah watched the old woman walk away. His thought tried to grasp what she said, but nothing clicked. All he really knew was that he needed to remain strong, for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, even Koga, if for no one else. He decided that as soon as they were strong enough on their own he'd then go to hell with Kikyo. Anything was better than _this_ hell he was living through. With a new resolve Inu Yasha clenched his fist and walked back to the village.

A/N: Well, this is it for this update. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to have more, but then I had a writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write. I'm currently working on the next chapter.

Review if you want to. And I'm not sure if I got Ayame's name right. Also I can't remember the name of Kagome's three friends in the modern era. Could someone please tell me their names and if I got the wolf-girl's name right.

Until next time.


	11. Reality Sinks In

Keade stood by the Well. "Be ye friend or foe? Come out, I know ye are here."

A glowing, fiery bird flew around Keade then burst into flames near the well, and a winged girl with a fiery aura stood where the bird had landed. "All depends on your point of view. I am the one who has sealed the well, and will eventually see it unsealed. I am also the one who will grant the wish of the one made of clay," the girl answered in a distant voice.

"So ye are helping Kikyo? What good could come of the wishes of the dead?" Keade asked.

The phoenix yokai smiled. "Everything depends on your point of view… and how the question is asked," she said eerily.

Keade stared at the glowing figure standing in front of her. "I'm not sure I can trust ye. Yet I sense no evil from ye. Thus I shall let you go, however, I shall do my best to watch ye."

The girl looked into the well and smiled. "You do as you see fit, and I shall do the same. Best of luck, Keade-sama." With that she bowed to the old miko before bursting into flames and transforming back into bird form and flying away.

Inu Yasha stepped into Keade's hut to see Koga sitting up and eating. The wolf looked like he had a million questions, but the look on Ayame's face made him think better of it.

Inu Yasha sat a little ways away from sango and Miroku. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. When someone sat next to him, he didn't react.

"Inu Yasha, when will Kagome come back?" Shippo asked quietly.

Inu Yasha suddenly felt all eyes on him. He sat up and looked at everyone, then closed his eyes. He put a hand on the kitsune's head. "I'm not sure," he said in a weak voice. He didn't want to tell them the entire truth, that the well had sealed.

Silence fell over the hut again. After a few minutes Koga asked Ayame, "Why are you here? Why aren't you with the pack?"

Ayame looked at Koga and a tear fell. "Because… there is not pack. _We_ are the pack. The others were killed by that wind demon, Kagura. I'm sorry, Koga," she explained softly.

Koga looked shocked. His face went suddenly pale. "But… NO! It can't be! I don't believe you!" Koga stood up. His hands in fists, but as soon as he was on his feet, he fell.

"Koga! Stop it!" Ayame scolded. "You aren't strong enough yet."

Koga growled and tried to stand again, but Ayame stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "Stop it!"

Inu Yasha growled a warning to Koga, but Koga continued to yell his denials at Ayame. The hanyou suddenly marched over to the wolf demon and punched him. "Why don't you accept the truth! You should be glad Ayame is still here for you after your constant chasing after Kagome," He yelled before going back to his seat on the other side of the room.

Sango stared at Inu Yasha. He was putting on a brave face for everyone else. It had just struck her how hard it must be for him to see that everyone had someone to lean on, a glimmer of hope to hold on to, but for some reason Kagome wasn't here for him.

Slowly Sango walked over to Inu Yasha and sat next to him. "How are you?" she asked weakly.

Inu Yasha folded his arms and looked away. "Feh, what does it matter how I am. You should worry about the monk and youself, not me."

Sango didn't move, she sat there and watched Inu Yasha. "Don't kid yourself. The fact you're here tells me the well sealed its self, or else you'd've gone to Kagome. Unless you actually do plan on…" she stopped that thought.

Inu Yasha tighteded his grip on his sword and yelled, "BUTT OUT! What do you know!" With that he stormed out of the hut.

Sango moved as if she was going to follow her hanyou frined.

"Leave him. The mutt needs time to himself. Besides that monk is coming 'round," Koga growled.

Sango turned and looked from Koga to Miroku. The dark shadows in her eyes faded some as she saw his hand move. She quickly knelt next to him.

Slowly Miroku opened his eyes and looked up to see Sango and smiled.

As soon as Miroku opened his eyes Sango began to cry into her hands with relief.

Miroku smiled weakly and tried to take one of Sango's hands to comfort her, but was too weak. "D…Don't cry," the monk whispered weakly.

Suddenly Sango jumped and nearly screamed as Miroku's "old habbit" kicked in. But instead of smacking him like usual, she hugged him and cried harder, whispering "You're okay" over and over into his ear.

Ayame and Koga decided it best to give the humans some alone time so they walked out and Ayame picked up Shippo's tail as she passed him saying, "Come along, runt."

When the three demons stepped outside they expected to see Inu Yasha sulking, but they didn't see the hanyou anywhere.

A/N: Wow! One whole person reviewed and told me to continue… and that's enough for me.

Look... End chapter/AN seperator is CHICHIRICONS! Okay... that was random

Man am I easy to please. Heck one reader is enough to keep me happy. Besides I have about two and a half chapters AFTER this I need to put up anywho.

I went back and re-read what I had written… I may do something about my spelling errors/typos and the formatting in the early chapters.

Remember: Input is good… any kind… but only if you feel the need to do so.

Also... I do NOT own Inu Yasha... nor will I ever.


	12. Riddles

Inu Yasah stood at the edge of the well and stared down into it. He had run here after yelling at Sango. He felt kind of sorry for yelling at her and realized she was only trying to help.

He had tried once again to jump into the well, but it was still sealed off. He figured it would be. He bowed his head in defeat, but when the wind shifted he smelt a somehow familiar scent.

Inu Yasha turned and saw Kikyo standing behind him with her soul snatching demons around her.

She was smiling as she stepped forward. "It is time you kept your promise to me and join me in hell," she told him as she traced her finger along his jaw-line.

Inu Yasha hesitated then slowly nodded as if accepting this fate.

Suddenly Kikyo burst into flames and screamed. "YOU LIED!" She screamed at no one as she tried to escape the flames.

Inu Yasha was confused. Even though he was standing as close to her as he was, he felt no heat from the flames.

"I did no such thing. I am keeping to my word as promised. You were not clear in HOW you wanted your wish to be fulfilled, and now your fragment of a soul must return to where it belongs so that you can spend eternity with the hanyou," An eerie voice said as if she found something funny.

Kikyo's eyes went wide before her body was reduced to ashes and became one with the wind. A tiny jewel shard fell to the ground as many spirit orbs flew away, however one tiny spirit orb remained.

Inu Yasha reached toward the orb but it flew behind him. The hanyou spun around and growled at the yokai behind him. Then he smelled her scent, cinnamon and incense, and he drew his sword. "YOU! You're the one behind this!" he accused.

Hikari bowed to Inu Yasha as she stepped around him and picked up the jewel shard. "Only partly…" she said cryptically. "It was Kikyo's wish that set these events in motion, I'm just fulfilling that wish," she said as she picked up the tiny jewel fragment off the ground. Then she faced Inu Yasha and smiled sadly. "Do not give up hope, Inu Yasha. When your heart is reflected in the well my seal will be broken and you shall be returned to the one you love. I shall keep these safe until that time," she explained before bursting into flames and flying away in phoenix form.

Inu Yasha fell to his knees and dropped his sword. Now he had truly lost everything. But what did that strange phoenix yokai mean, "when your heart is reflected"? How could a dry well reflect anything? Inu Yasha looked at the well and was determined to find out.

A/N:

Hey look! She updated!

And now the REAL story begins, and we know the meaning behind the title.

But why did I kill off Kikyo if her name is in the title, some of you may ask. Its kinda self explanatory: one) Kikyo isn't a REAL person, two) she didn't think through what she wished for and left it vague enough that this could happen and finally three) I just hate Kikyo.

Anywho… On to the next chapter.


	13. Tears

Kagome walked across the Doctor's examining room slowly.

Dr. Suzu smiled. "You are still slow and have a tiny limp, put that's all I can see wrong with you. But that doesn't mean you should go back to you old lifestyle. But you can go back to school," the doctor explained with a smile.

Kagome bowed and smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," the doctor said cheerily. "Take care of yourself."

Once she was home Kagome went straight to the well. She was about to jump in when she realized she didn't have the Shikon no Tama and thus nothing would happen, so she settled on staring down into it.

Unbidden fear crept into Kagome that the Shikon no Tama was on the other side of the well and Naraku had won. But immediately she dismissed that theory because nothing had changed in her time. But she still wondered where the jewel had gone to and if she would ever be able to go back through the well.

A tear fell into the well just before Kagome turned to return to the house. She did not see the bluish glow from the well.

As Kagome walked back to the house she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will NOT cry. I am going to go through the well again, somehow," she told herself.

Just before she stepped into the house she turned to watch the moon rise only to realize that tonight was the new moon. Immediately she worried about Inu Yasha being human in the feudal era. Then she walked into the house.

At the same time on the other side of the well Inu Yasha sat with his back against the well staring at the sky. Already the effects of his turning human for the night were setting in. He silently cursed the change as he wiped another unwelcome tear from his eye. He had not cried since his mother had died. He wasn't going to start now. He hadn't realized he was crying until he saw a tear fall into the well.

He gave an uncomfortable sigh as his body again began to go numb until he became human for the night.

Once the transformation was complete he quickly ran to the god-tree and sat in it. He stared into the distance and waited for the night to pass. Every now and again he could hear a rustle of leaves and expected to see Kagome coming to check on him, only to realize it was only a small animal of some sort and Kagome was trapped on her side of the well. Idly he fingered the beads around his neck, his only reminder of Kagome.

A/N:

Well that's all for now. I do have another chapter written out, just not enough time to type it.

Let me know what you think. And if someone could give me the proper name of Kikyo's soul creatures and the god-tree I'd be much appreciative and fix that in the story.

You know the drill.


	14. Sango & Miroku

Sango stared at the night sky through a window. She had hoped that Inu Yasha would have stayed at the hut that night, but deep down she knew he wouldn't. Not with Koga there and Kagome gone. She hoped he wouldn't close himself off from the world, but even more she hoped he wouldn't go to hell with Kikyo, if he did that then they would never find a way to reopen the well.

"He'll be fine," Miroku said softly.

Sango turned to look at the monk. He was half sitting, half laying on a futon. He was still a bit disoriented, but at least he was awake. She couldn't help but smile.

"Inu Yasha… He'll be fine. He always is. He just needs some time to himself to think," Miroku said weakly, but with a confidence he didn't entirely feel. He was worried about his hanyou friend, but even more he was worried about Sango.

"I'm sure you're right," Sango sighed. She walked across the hut and sat next to Miroku. After a brief glance at him she asked, "So how are you holding up without your prayer beads?"

Miroku took a moment as if to try and understand the question, then slowly he began to panic as he looked at his once cursed hand only to find it was no longer cursed.

Sango laugehd at the monk's reaction causing Shippo and Keade to wonder what was suddenly so funny. They both looked at Miroku who was still staring at his hand dumbfounded and laughed.

Sango dropped something into his lap. "The curse is tone. We really did it," She said. "But you may want those as a keepsake."

Miroku looked and saw his prayer beads had been restrung.

"We couldn't find them all so we used what we had," Sango admitted.

"I found most of them," Shippo piped up.

"Thank you…" Miroku said softly as he held the beads in his hand.

"It does not look like Inu Yasha is returning tonight, so I shall retire for the night," Keade said as she went to her futon in another room.

Shippo curled up in his corner.

Miroku stared at his hand and now useless prayer beads in it. He gently laid his head in Sango's laugh and smiled.

Sango jumped and nearly hit the monk on his head, but instead she just sighed and stroked his hair.

Miroku was surprised when Sango didn't hit him, and his smile widened. Slowly the monk felt himself falling asleep, but before he completely lost THAT battle he whispered," Sango, now that Naraku is gone… What are you going to do?"

Sango froze and a tear fell down her cheek. Quietly she answered, "I don't know."

Miroku reached up and rested a hand on her cheek. "Please, don't cry anymore," He whispered as another tear was wiped away by his hand. "I don't want to see you cry anymore."

Sango nodded and took the hand from her cheek and held it in her free hand for a few seconds before she set it on the floor.

"Now that my curse is gone I don't have to worry about being sucked into the Wind Tunnel… So… Maybe… if you wanted to… you can… Stay with me," Miroku offered as he fell asleep.

Sango looked down at Miroku in shock before smiling. It didn't take her long to fall asleep in that same position, her back to the wall, Miroku using her lap as a pillow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N

Wow… I updated again… Trick or Treat!

I know that a lot of my chapters are short, as Flamegirl37c pointed out to me in my last chapter. I am fully aware of this. I try to limit my chapters to one major event each, mainly so I can keep the thing organized and my sanity relatively in tact.

I felt like I was neglecting Sango and Miroku so I gave them a "bonding" chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Also… I only have 20 reviews… but like 600+ views. Which makes me HAPPY. The fact that people ARE in fact READING this thing. As long as I see the View number go up… I'll keep my faith that you guys are actually reading it.

And I really need to shut up now.


	15. Clues

Kagome sat up most of the night of the new moon, staring out the widow at the God-tree. After staring for a few hours she sighed and looked at her clock which read 1:30 AM she made sure her alarm was set and went to bed. It wouldn't do to be late for her first day back to classes because she had stayed up worrying about Inu Yasha.

That night Kagome had a strange dream about a giant fiery bird that led her to the well and dove into it only to disappear into a red light and another, very similar bird would fly out. After a few times the bird would swoop down and seemed to attack Kagome making her fall into the well only to see that the same think had happened to Inu Yasha and they were both stuck in a void between times. As the dream faded an eerie, yet familiar voice was saying "Find your heart's reflection."

Then Kagome woke up to the ringing of her alarm. She suddenly realized why Inu Yasha had broken so many, the thing was annoying.

Groggily Kagome got out of bed and went to take a shower before putting on her uniform and grabbing her school bag. She was a bout to rush out the door when her Grandfather stopped her.

He motioned for her to bend down and she did so, hesitantly. "For luck," he said as he placed something around her neck. "Its said a brave Priestess and a stubborn hanyou once guarded this."

Kagome looked down to see the Shikon no Tama around her neck, and it looked whole. She rolled the jewel in her hand and felt where a tiny, single shard was missing. "There's a shard missing," she said.

Kagome's grandfather shrugged. "That's all there was to it when we found you at the bottom of the well."

Kagome thanked her grandfather before she began her walk to school.

Once at school Kagome began her daily routine feeling even more out of place than usual. Her slight limp caused a wave of whispers.

Everyone knew Kagome had a tendency to be sick a lot, but never showed signs of it at school. In fact most wondered if she had ever really been sick, but now knew she had been hurt and their suspicions were put to rest.

Throughout the day one of Kagome's friends was always with her in case she needed them. While Kagome appreciated the gesture it quickly got to where Kagome simply wanted to be alone. Worse than Eri, Yuka, and Ayame though was Hojo. He was even worse than Inu Yasha had EVER been when Kagome had been ill or injured. Whenever Kagome saw Hojo coming she'd quickly think of a reason to go in another direction away from him.

Thanks to her three friends Kagome was not as far behind in her classes as she'd thought she should have been. She was even sure she'd done decent on the three pop quizzes she had.

However Kagome was excused from having to participate in gym class so she sat and tried to watch the other students. However, her mind kept wandering to Inu Yasha and wondering why he hadn't come to drag her back to his time.

Lost in her thoughts Kagome didn't see the volleyball flying straight for her. Instinctively her hand came up as she swatted the ball away. She didn't realize what she'd done until everyone in the class was staring at her. "What?" she asked. She had tried to hide the reflexes she earned fighting demons.

"How did you do that? I know you were too out of it to know that ball was coming," Eri observed.

It was only then Kagome realized what had happened. Her mind franticly started searching for an excuse.

"Because I practice that sort of thing with her in physical therapy," Dr Suzu said from behind the fence. "Which Ms. Higurishi is late for."

Kagome blinked absently for a few seconds before what the doctor had said sank in. "Oh, sorry, Dr. Suzu," she apologized with a bow.

The gym teacher dismissed Kagome to go with Dr. Suzu for the rest of the class period.

Once they were far enough away from the class Dr. Suzu said, "Those are some impressive reflexes you've got."

Kagome flinched. "I didn't mean to show them off like that. It just happened."

Dr. Suzu laughed. "Don't worry about it."

They were almost to the nurse's office when Kagome suddenly asked, "Why are you here? I thought you worked at the hospital."

Dr. Suzu nodded. "I did, but there was an opening here so I decided to take it. A lot less stress here than at the hospital."

Once in the office Kagome looked around. Immediately a picture of a calm reflecting pool caught her eye. Kagome stared at it and realized there was a poem on it. "When I see my heart reflected in the water mirror…" she read. Suddenly she remembered her dream. "What does that mean?"

Dr. Suzu looked at Kagome then at the picture. "Some believe that there is a reflecting pool or mirror made of water and that if one looks into it they will see their true heart's desire or true destiny," she explained with a hauntingly distant voice. Then she shook her head to clear it and added cheerily, "But its only a legend, why do you ask?"

Kagome looked around the office then fixed her eyes on the picture. "I had a dream… there was this huge bird that kept flying around me it kept saying 'find your heart's reflection'."

The Doctor nodded once before turning to one of her cabinets and pulled out something. "Sounds like a riddle to me," she said. Then she held out a small figure to Kagome, "did the bird look like this?"

Carefully Kagome picked up the figurine and looked at it. It was a fiery red bird with green eyes. It looked almost exactly like the bird in her dream. Kagome nodded unable to say anything.

Dr. Suzu smiled. "You are a lucky young woman. That bird is a phoenix and not many people get to see them in their true form, even in dreams. Most people think they are nothing but fairy stories."

"But what does it mean?" Kagome asked. "Why did I see a phoenix in my dream?"

Hikari shrugged. "Who knows, but there has to be a reason for it.

Kagome nodded that she understood. She stared at the bird figurine in her hand before handing it back to the Doctor.

"No, Kagome, You keep it. Maybe it'll help you solve your riddle," Hikari said gently. "Besides I have enough. I'm sort of a collector of those things."

"Thank you," Kagome said with a slight bow.

Dr. Suzu shook her head, "None neede, Ms. Higurishi. Now I think your gym class is over so you'd best go back to your last class of the day. We can talk later if you'd like.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Dr. Suzu. Talk to you later then," Kagome said before slipping out the door.

The day ended not a moment too soon, and before anyone could ask her anything or try to set her on some unwanted date with Hojo she was too polite to turn down she left.

Once she was home she rant to her room and finished what homework she had. Every now and again she'd catch herself staring out the window at the well house or at the miniature phoenix. Finally she had had enough and went out to the well house and sat on the edge of the well with her feet hanging into the well.

"Why haven't you come for me, Inu Yasha?" she asked the well in a soft plea. She sat there for a few more minutes trying to decide what to do. She finally nodded as if she had decided what to do. "If you won't come to me… I'll go to you, if you like it or not." She said to the darkness as she slid off the edge of the well.

Kagome looked up, confused, as she stared at the roof of the well house. She suddenly realized why Inu Yasha hadn't come. He couldn't even if he wanted to. "WHY?!" she yelled at the well around her. She stood there for a few minutes with her hands in tight fists. She didn't know why but then she suddenly punched the wall of the well. With a "feh" that sounded more like Inu Yasha than Kagome she turned to the rope ladder and climbed out. She turned and stared into the well and whispered, "why?' as a tear fell into the well. She then turned and walked away.

On the other side of the well Inu Yasha stared angrily into the well. He punched the lip of the well in frustration. "WHY!" he demanded of the dark, empty well as an unbidden tear fell from his cheek and into the well. He turned away with a "feh" as he walked away.

Neither the girl nor the hanyou waited after that, so neither of them saw the brief flash of blue as the teardrops hit the bottom. But in the Feudal Era a red silhouette stood in the forest opposite where Inu Yasha had left. She smiled. "So close… yet so far," she whispered before transforming into a bird and flying away.

A/N:

Sorry it took me so long to write this… I've had "real life" issues to deal with, massive writer's block, and sheer lazyness. But I do have a few more chapters coming… eventually.


	16. Chance encounter

"How long do you plan on playing this game?" a deep stoic voice asked the dark forest. Lord Sesshomaru had left his charge in the care of Jaken to search the one who could have all the answers.

"I wasn't aware a game was being played," an eerie voice answered from the darkness. As the voice spoke a fire began to glow just ahead of the stone face inu yokai. "Why don't you join me?"

Sesshomaru took advantage of the invitation and slowly approached the fire. He was surprised when he saw no one there, but none of his surprise showed in his outward appearance. He stood near t he flames and waited.

Suddenly a fiery red bird flew toward the fire and landed opposite the demon lord. The bird seemed to bow to Sesshomaru, its graceful body bobbing low as one wing extended to the side. "Welcome."

"Spare me the dramatics," Sesshomaru said flatly as his eyes flashed red in warning.

The bird's icy-blue eyes flashed in amusement before the bird burst into a column of flames. When the flames died away the fiery form of the phoenix-demon's alternate "human" form stood there. Her red hair and wings still seemed to be alive with fire. "I would have never guessed you'd come to your brother's aid like this, Lord Sesshomaru," she said calmly with a hint of amusement.

"Half-brother, bird," the Demon lord corrected harshly.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, call me Hikari, as that is my name. Besides, its all the same to me since you still share the ties of family," Hikari said unphased by Sesshomaru's attitude.

"How long do you plan on toying with Inu Yasha and his woman like this? I can smell your phoenix magic whenever I near the village or well," Sesshomaru accused. He glared at the bird-like woman as if she were simply an inconvenience.

Hikari walked to the fire and knelt there. She placed her hand into the fire and played with the flames for a few seconds before pulling out her still flaming hand. She made a graceful gesture and the flames flew off her hand in the shape of a small bird. She acted like the other demon wasn't even there.

Sesshomaru growled at the girl as she played with the fire. He knew she was ignoring him on purpose, to make some sort of point.

"My spell has been cast, on both the hanyou and the miko. The outcome of the spell and when or if it will be broke lays in THEIR hands, not mine," Hikari answered sharply. "Only when they come to understand what is so obvious to others and can face their own truths will the spell be broken. I'm only here to watch." The phoenix yokai's eyes never left the emotionless gold eyes of the Inutaisho's.

The two demons stood there staring at each other, their auras flashing around the other in a silent battle.

Hikari smiled as she saw a flicker of emotion from the other. She bowed again to him. "Your charge comes looking for you. But I have faith we shall meet again," with that Hikari burst into flames before her graceful bird form flew away.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He knew the girl had seen something he hadn't and that concerned him. However he could smell Rin's approach and hear Jaken's feeble protests. The puzzle the phoenix demon left him must wait for another time.

He turned and walked towards where he could hear the others' footsteps, secretly amused at the girl's audacity to find him when he had told her to stay put.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Well, another chapter within just days of the other. Wow… I'm on a roll here.

Someone pointed out that it wasn't hard to tell who the phoenix was. Not for the readers, but for the characters (save maybe Sesshy) it is.

I have one more chapter fully written and another that is roughly half done. So I'm catching up with myself. But as I have more time, and more ideas I should be able to write more dispite my busy schedule with classes and plays and stuff.


	17. visits and riddles

Weeks passed. Koga and ayame left to find the remains of and to rebuild their pack. Shippo trained daily with Miroku and Sango, h e caught on quickly ways to combine his kitsune instincts with what he learned from his sparing bouts. Sango and Miroku were getting closer on relying on each other for strength in their "new" LIFE.

Inu Yasha was the only one who hadn't seemed to adjust to his new way of life. He would disappear suddenly for days and would return looking very much like a wild, wounded animal. He refused to ever enter the village proper and tend to "haunt" the forest around it.

So it was a surprise when he suddenly appeared in the hut one morning. He watched with hidden ammusement as everyone stared at him as if he were a ghost. Finally, he broke the silence asking, "How do Phoenix curses work?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other then at the hanyou. Shippo bit his lip in thought.

"I've only heard of them. Phoenix Yokai are very rare and illusive, rarely leaving their homes," Sango explained. "From what I was told a phoenix yokai may know how certain events effect time and may cause one who is involved in that event to bring about a specific outcome."

"But thats just one of many THEORIES on them," Miroku pointed out.

"Ye are correct," Keade added. "But what I'm more concerned about is why Inu Yasha is asking about them."

Inu Yasha stood and began to pace as he thought. The group was about to give up on the hanyou when he finally said in a somber voice. "Sesshomaru came to visit reciently. He told me a phoenix yokai had 'taken interest' in me and may have cursed Kagome and I using the well."

"Well, That would certainly explain why the well is sealed off," Miroku said stating the obvious.

Inu Yasha growled. "Yes, but my concern is how to lift the curse if it can be lifted."

"How do we know the curse is meant to be lifted?" Shippo asked taking on the role no one else wanted to. "We all knew that the well might seal off once the Shikon no Tama was whole and Naraku was defeated. How do we know this isn't how the well became sealed?"

They expected the temperamental hanyou to snap at that suggestion, but they were once again surprised by him. "Because the jewel isn't complete," Inu yasha answered in a deadly calm voice. "And part of Kagome's soul, the part Kikyo had, is HERE in this time."

"How do you know?" Sango asked once she was over her shock.

"Because I've seen it, and possibly the phoenix yokai in question. She was there when the well didn't work the first time and when Kikyo was freed from her false exhistance," Inu Yasha explained. "She took the last jewel shard as well as the soul fragment."

"Seems to me then all we are needing be the riddle," Keade announced.

Inu Yasha looked ready to strangle the old miko when Shippo suddenly nodded and added, "She's right. If what Inu Yasha says is true and the well wasn't sealed because the Shikon no Tama isn't whole and Kagome's soul is still seperated then the phoenix must have left the key to the curse for you to figure out. They're secretive by nature so they rarely just out and say anything, they usually leave riddles for you to solve to break their curse."

Inu Yasha swore gracefully before he finally started out the door. He should have known better than to come here for help, when suddenly he stopped. "When you see your heart's reflection in the water mirror in the well..." he quoted. "Thats what she told me the one time I saw her. But the well is dry..."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion then turned to where Inu Yasha had stood, but just as silently as he'd entered the hut, he was gone.

Keade smiled a knowing smile as she walked out to gather herbs for drying.

"I think Keade knows something," Shippo said thoughtfully unaware the looks he got from Sango and Miroku for it.

/\/\

A short ways inside the forest Inu Yasha rested in a tree. He stared at the sky wondering about how Kagome was or if she had realized she wouldn't be able to return.

"Inu Yasha?" Keade called into the forest knowing he was there... somewhere. Her presences snapped the hanyou out of his thoughts.

"You shouldn't be here, old woman," he growled from above her. After a brief debate with himself he hopped out of the tree in front of her, blocking the path. "What do you want?"

"Me thinks I am able to help ye with your riddle, Inu Yasha," she said sagely. She stiffly sat on the ground before she continued. "There is an old legend of a mirror made of water that reflects not the person but the secrets hidden in that person's true heart."

"Feh, So," Inu Yasha scoffed not quite willing to admit he didn't understand.

"Perhaps this riddle you face has nothing to do with water or mirrors but what you desire most in this life and finding its 'reflection'," Keade explained. Years of watching the group had taught Keade that as much as Inu Yasha was confused about his feelings from the girl from another time, so too was Kagome about the hanyou. In fact one could say their emotions mirrored each other.

With a grunt of disbelief Inu Yasha helped the old woman up and offered to escort her out of the forest. He was silent the entire way trying to figure out what the old Miko wasn't saying. His heart screamed 'Kagome' as the answer but his head asked how someone like Kagome could ever come to love him. He watched as Keade walked away before going to the well and then the God Tree to sulk... and think.


	18. Reflection

Kagome thought about going back into the house but she found that it was beginning to smother her. She longed to sleep under the stars and cook over a fire. Instead she sat at the base of the god tree and pulled her knees close and rested her chin on them. Though she felt like crying she was surprised that no tears came. In her mind she could hear Inu Yasha's teasing her for crying again. She smiled as she raised her head and rested it on the tree behind her.

She sat there in peace for a long while thinking when her mother came out with a sleeping bag and pillow as well as a simple dinner.

"Its getting dark and I thought you'd like these," Kagome's mother explained as she handed the items over. "I can see you're getting restless."

Kagome couldn't hold back anymore. She jumped up and put her arms around her mother's neck. "Oh mom!" she said as she began crying "I don't understand..."

The girl's mother only smiled as she put her arms around her daughter. "You have to have faith that it will turn out okay. After all, you have survived far worse than this since you met that boy. I'm sure he's got his reasons for not coming back yet."

Kagome stopped crying and sat up drying her eyes. "I don't think he can. Since he hadn't come to me... I tried to go back to him and... for some reason the well won't let me back."

"Have faith, Kagome. He'll be back. He won't be held back for long if I know him. He's probably just as confused and miserable as you," Kabome's mother suggested comforting her daughter. With that she stood and headed back toward the house. She stopped when Kagome called out to her.

"How can you be sure?" Kagome asked.

Her mother paused and turned to face her daughter smiling. "Because I know you and I've sen how Inu Yasha looks at you. He'll be back, just be patient. Good night, Kagome."

Kagome sighed in confusion and frustration. "I don't understand but thanks anyway, mom," Kagome watched as she walked back to the house.

Kagome slowly ate her dinner without tasting it. She sat the dishes aside before closing her eyes and leaning her head against the tree. She significantly. She could sense as if Inu Yasha were guarding her.

Five hundred years in the past Inu Yasha was sitting in the branches of the God Tree his head against the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed. Very rarely did he take the time to rest. His dreams were either of confusing puzzles or memories of Kagome, but he always awoke more tired and depressed than when he fell asleep. Now he was relaxed when he passed off the feeling of Kagome's presence as his mind playing tricks.

He briefly looked in the direction of the well before relaxing again. This time he spoke barely above a whisper Kagome's name. In his mind he could 'see' Kagome sitting in her own time leaning against the God Tree, her sleeping bag nearby. Just after he said her name the girl jerked and looked around.

Kagome could swear she'd heard Inu Yasha call her name. She looked around briefly knowing it was more than likely in her head. "He even haunts me when I'm asleep," Kagome mumbled as she leaned against the tree again. "Stupid Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha jerked suddenly as he heard Kagome's voice. His sudden movement caused him to lose balance for a second as he nearly fell out of the tree. As much as his mind told him he couldn't have heard her, he also knew he had.

"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" he asked the air begging the powers that be she could.

Kagome jerked and looked around for Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha? Where are you? How are you doing this?" she asked knowing he wasn't in her time.

"I'm in the tree in my time," Inu Yasha answered, his tone oddly sad. "I think its the tree allowing us to talk." He was quiet for a while as he let it all sink in. Finally he spoke again. "Damn, I'm missed you Kagome," he admitted, his voice broke when he said her name.

Kagome could hear the sadness in Inu Yasha's voice. She had never heard him that distressed or depressed before. "Inu Yasha, whats wrong?" She asked, concern and worry colored her voice. "Is everyone okay?"

Inu Yasha gave a small laugh at the tone of her voice and could 'see' her go into worry mode. "No, everything is fine. Everyone is fine. Miroku gave Sango a little scare, though. And Koga went with Ayame. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku are staying with Keade-baba," he explained leaving out his own depressed funk and Kikyo's second death.

Kagome relaxed now that she knew everyone was fine. "And what about you?" she asked. "And am I to take the back of demons taking over that Naraku is really dead this time?"

Inu yasha paused for a second. He propped his arm across his knee. "Yeah, he's really gone. Miroku's curse is gone as well," that answer was easy enough, but he hesitated answering her first question. "Feh, what does it matter how I've been," he finally said gruffly. "But you won't give up on it will you... I'm fine," mentally he added, "Now that I know your safe."

Kagome was slightly taken aback by his harsh tone, but smiled realizing that was just how he was. As little as she wanted to ask, she found herself asking. "So now your happy... with Kikyo? And when will you join her on her journey... to hell?"

Inu Yasha jerked suddenly at that question. His first surprised was that Kagome asked it and the slight waver of sadness in her voice. His second surprise was that it bothered him more that Kagome asked it than knowing Kikyo was dead. "Don't worry about that," he said softly. "Its not important.

"But I just..." Kagome began.

"I said don't worry about it!" he snapped his ears lowering against his head. "Just... don't."

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked picking up his somber tone. "You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm fine I tell you. So what if I don't want to talk a bout Kikyo. I know it bothers you to ask, so don't," Inu Yasha snapped.

"How can I not ask about her, she's occupied your thoughts and feelings for over four years, and before you were pinned to this tree? She's as much a part of you as any other being can be!" Kagome snapped back. She crossed her arms defiantly and huffed sounding a lot like the hanyou she snapped at. "I've finally accepted you chose her long before you knew me." She lied to hide the sorrow and pain from her voice, but Inu Yasha caught it just the same.

Inu Yasha was caught off guard by what Kagome said and how she said it. He suddenly growled low. "You're wrong!" he yelled angrily, almost jumping out of the tree. He realized he was losing his temper and forced himself to calm down. He stuffed his hands into his sleeves and leaned back against the tree. "You're wrong... she's nothing anymore..." He mumbled and leaned his head against the tree closing himself off.

Kagome sat there seeing the Inu Yasha in her mind fading as he shut himself off from her mind. "Inu Yasha, don't do this. Don't leave me again!" she snapped as she mentally reached out for him. "When she realized that wasn't working she began to panic. "Damn it, Inu Yasha, stop being so selfish. I don't care what you decide to do, as long as you're happy, but don't shut me out," Kagome began crying in her frustration.

Inu Yasha snapped back to himself as she yelled at him. He felt guilty for upsetting her and making her cry. He cursed her tears that he always seemed to cause. "Why do you care?" he asked suddenly. "Why do you care what happens to me? Or Kikyo? Between the two of us we only seem to cause you pain. You almost DIED because of me!"

"How can you aske me that? How can I not care when I've spent most of the last four years with you? As many times as I came close to dieing or being killed, you were there to rescue me," Kagome answered. She banged her fist on the ground in frustration. "And don't ask me to forget you. I can't do that. Heaven knows I tired to and just can't forget you and leave you to Kikyo... But I can't... I CAN'T!"

"You have to, Kagome," Inu Yasha said in a dead calm voice. His fists were clenched so tight his claws dug into his palms. "The well is closed and we don't know when, or if, it will open so we have to let go." He sighed and stared blankly ahead.

"No! I won't! Do you realize what you're asking me to do?" Kagome asked indignantly so she began to go into a lecture. "How can I just forget you... or the others. How can I suddenly forget what I've only just come to realized and admit to myself..."

"Yes I understand all too well what I'm asking!" Inu Yasha yelled over Kagome's rant. "Every day I'm faced with you shadow and overwhelmed with my own loneliness that I thought I wouldn't feel..."

The two argued, both speaking at the same time trying to outshout the other. Neither wanted to back down to the other. The shouting match ended with an awkward silence as the two shouted "I love you!" simultaneously.

They sat in silence for a second wondering if they had said and heard what they thought they had.

"Um..." Kagome started uncertainly, breaking the silence. Before she could say anything more Inu Yasha jumped up and ran away from the tree. She sat there for a few moments asking herself many questions before she stood and began walking slowly towards the well.

_**AN:** Hello from the author. Sorry about there being no notes at the end of the last chapter. I really thought I'd have this up a lot sooner than I did, so I didn't include notes. Anywho... I'm getting much closer to the end... probably four more chapters left... give or take. It all depends on the characters. I've gotten the next chapter written, but I'm not going to post it until I'm closer to the end of chapter 20. I keep feeling like this chapter should have been two... but not much happens in it save a lot of talking, so I left it.  
Also, I have a question for my readers, what would you guys say to me making a sequel to this story... I have two possible plots to follow up this one, but I want to know what you guys have to say about that. So let me know what you think. Until Next Time._


	19. Reunion

Inuyasha loomed over the well and stared into it. "OK, I know you can hear me, stupid bird, and I know you shut off the well, but I will get through it. I have to see her at least one more time... even if it kills me!" he declared to the well and forest around him. He glared into the well, challenging it to contradict him. Then suddenly without warning he jumped into the well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kagome stood over the well with the Shikon No Tama closed tightly in her hand. "Eve if its the last thing I do, let me through to him," Kagome Whispered before Jumping into the well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Watching the pair jump into the well simultaneously was a glowing red silhouette. The Phoenix Yokai smiled as she transformed into a bird and flew into the well from her hiding place in both times.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two felt the familiar shift as the well's rift in time opened. However instead of going through the well it was as if they stopped halfway.

Inuyasha spun around to see if there was any threat. The only thing he saw beyond swirling red and blue was a faint pink light coming toward him. The Hanyou put his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga and began walking to that point of light.

Kagome, on the other hand was fighting a brief panic. This place was too much like being inside Kanna's mirror. But the swirling red and blue let her know this wasn't that nightmare. She could see a point of light coming toward her.

It was Kagome who realized whats was going on. She sped up her walking to almost a run. The two stopped just in front of each other and stared at each other uncertain of what they were seeing. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's uncertain, yet hopeful expression.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said calmly. She wasn't sure of what was going on, or if this was even real but secretly she still hoped. She reached forward and touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"K...K... Kagome?" he asked just above a whisper. He closed his eyes at her touch and relaxed slightly. Just as suddenly his eyes popped open and he pulled her into an embrace. He knew because he could smell that she was real. "It really is you," he whispered.

Kagome stood in shock for a moment before hesitantly putting her own arms around him and leaning her head on his chest. She hadn't realized exactly how much she had missed him but this didn't seem like him. "Inu...yasha?" she asked uncertainly as she looked into his eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly became aware of what he was doing and took a step back as he released her. He put his hands in his sleeves. "What?" he asked gruffly as he glared down at him.

Kagome smiled to see him back to normal. "Did you...?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he snapped anticipating the question. He glared down at her for a few seconds before he sighed and sat.

"Not exactly how I thought it would go, but fair enough," an eerie voice echoed through the darkness. A winged figure formed out of the red tinted mist.

Inuyasha shot to his feet and stood between the emerging figure and Kagome. He let out a low growl as the silhouette became more solid.

"Oh really now. It would be rather stupid of me to harm her after all the work I put into getting you two here," Hikari said with a faint laugh in her voice. She bowed low to the two in greeting.

"Dr. Suzu!" Kagome cried in recognition as she stepped out from behind Inuyasha. She knew there had been something odd about her "doctor" but she never would have guessed this. "So this is how you knew?"

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck as he grabbed Kagome's wrist. "She's dangerous!" he warned. "She killed Kikyo and I'll bet she sealed the well.

The phoenix yokai bowed her head once to take credit for her work. "However the girl was already dead, I just sought to set things right with her spirit, and those of the girls who she used to sustain her existence with. It also was part of her wish to be with you. She just didn't understand that she was only a shadow of herself," she explained calmly.

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's arm in sympathy knowing how hard that would be for him. "But she saved me... and kept my secret. That has to count for something," Kagome pointed out.

"Well, I've not yet and its best if you say no more on the subject," Hikari said flatly. The phoenix held out her hand and a small glowing orb hovered there. "And now, I finish what I started" she mumbled.

Suddenly the Orb flew at Kagome and hit her in the center of the chest. Kagome screamed and collapsed to her knees her hands over where the orb had hit. She knew what was happening but not how it was possible. She could also feel the powers of purification welling inside her and she knew she needed to get away from Inuyasha. She unsteadily rose and slowly backed away.

As Inuyasha tried to go to Kagome to help her a wall of fire sprang up. He spun around to see Hikari standing there calmly. "What did you do to her?" he demanded as he ran at her and knocked her to the ground. He p laced a hand over her throat and dug his claws into the side of her neck. He wasn't going to kill her... yet.

"restoring what was broken," the phoenix yokai answered with a smirk. She seemed barely aware of the danger she was in. She laid there as if she were relaxing in the sun, though her wings stretched and jabbed painfully into her back against the 'ground'.

Inuyasha growled as his grip tightened around her throat.

Hikari was about to defend herself with fore when Kagome's voice rang out with a clear tone the word "Sit!"

The hanyou was pulled down with such force that had Hikari not 'adjusted' where the ground was she'd have been smashed.

The yokai hovered over the two, she put a hand where Inuyasha's claws had cut and smiled when she saw the blood on her fingers.

Kagome gave a shiver before falling to her knees again. She was exhausted and cold.

Inuyasha saw Kagome collapse and immediately forgot to be mad at Hikari or Kagome. He took off his haori and draped it over her shoulders before picking her up.

"Don't kill her for trying to help," Kagome said softly. "Had she not held you back I would have purified you."

Hikari landed and walked up to the pair. "I know you won't believe me when I say it, but do you believe her?" she asked. She stopped just in front of then and bowed low. "I am truly sorry for the pain and trouble I caused, but I did it so two wishes could be realized. Though I am only free to speak of the one." Her wings folded against her back and red glow faded some. "As proof of my good intention I give you these." She gestured for Inuyasha to hold out his hand. With one hand she dropped a small bottle into his. The small bottle that contained the final jewel shard. With the other hand she removed two of her wing feathers and handed one to Inuyasha and one to Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at the jewel fragment and feather in disbelief. His gaze moved from them to a smiling Kagome. "If Kikyo made the first wish... did HE make the other?" Inuyasha asked. The only person who would or could cause the hanyou this much trouble was his father.

Hikari gave a slight nod to say it was. "Though that wish is only half complete."

Inuyasha smirked as he caught the drift of what the phoenix yokai was saying. "Give the other half as much hell as you gave me, and then some," he said.

Hikari smiled. "It will be my pleasure, sir," she said with a grin. She then put a hand on Kagome's forehead and brushed away her hair. "She's sleeping peacefully. So why don't you take her home. You'll have to return to your time after you do, just so the well will be set right again. But you will be able to return in the morning to be with her again," she explained before she leaned in before whispering something into the hanyou's ear, something that made him smirk.

With a flip of her hand the area around the group burst into flame. The small group seemed to be devoured by the flames. When they disappeared they had moved forward through the well to Kagome's time. Hikari waited by the well as Inuyasha carried Kagome to her bed in her room.

He couldn't just leave her so he left his fire rat haori instead. He brushed her hair away from her face and almost kissed her forehead. Instead he turned and jumped out the window. He paused at the window long enough to whisper "sleep well" before he left the room to return to his time for a few hours before he would be able to return to her.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Standard "Fair Use" disclaimer of not owning Inuyasha and such.

And so I finally updated the story. There is one more chapter to this adventure and I have plans for starting a sequel to this story that is hinted at in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my going ahead with that one.


	20. The Beginning of Together

Kagome awoke when the sun was too bright to ignore. She sat up in her bed and looked around in confusion. She didn't remember going to bed, or to sleep for that matter. Besides, she had been outside last she remembered. She Vaguely remembered something about and involving Inuyasha but passed it off as only a dream.

She glanced at her alarm clock and screamed when she saw the time. She leaped out of bed and ran down the stairs yelling for her mother. "Why didn't you wake me? Now I'm late!" she yelled before pausing in the middle of the living room.

Kagome's mother stood in the middle of the room folding the sleeping bag, a red-haired figure in a red Chinese style dress stood next to her with her back turned to Kagome.

Kagome had only just become aware of the haori she wore and stared at the red fabric in awe. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered, shocked.

"No Kagome-san it wasn't," the eerie voice of the Phoenix yokai said calmly as she bowed in greeting.

Kagome held the haori sleeves close and began crying, only barely whispering the words "I can go back" and "I can see him" quietly to herself.

Kagome's mother smiled as she tied the sleeping bag to an already packed to the brink of bursting yellow backpack. "Go on Kagome, I've already packed your things. Hikari here brought me up to speed with her end of things. I know how anxious you are to see Inuyasha. We'll talk later."

Kagome rushed to her mother and threw her arms around her as she half-cried half-laughed. She nodded once to Hikari before rushing out the door leaving her bags and such in the house.

She ran across the shrine grounds. Her hands shook with excitement as she opened the well house door and stopped just at the edge of the well. She hesitated, every other time she had tried this she only caused more harm to herself physically and mentally. With one deep breath Kagome jumped into the well. There was the familiar flash of blue as time shifted around her.

Kagome stood at the bottom of the well and stared up... at the sky. Sky, not the ceiling of the well house. She had returned to the Feudal Era and to Inuyasha.. Her vision blurred as tears of relief and happiness fell down her cheeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At dawn Inuyasha wanted to jump through the well and see Kagome in her time. But was stopped by one faintly glowing, oddly warm hand on his shoulder.

"Let her come to you," Hikari's eerie voice said. "It won't be as long as you think."

Inuyasha glared but fund that try as he might he was unable to move so log as the phoenix yokai's hand was on his shoulder.

The hours ticked by and Inuyasha remained just inside the edge of the forest, his breath caught in his throat in anticipation.

Inuyasha knew it before Hikari. The minute he smelled Kagome's tears, whatever control Hikari may have had over him was lost. He suddenly ran at the well, leaving a stunned Hikari behind wondering how he had broken her spell.

Only when Inuyasha had jumped into the well and not traveled through time did she realize that Kagome had returned.

Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the well and stared at Kagome trying to figure out why she was crying and what to do next. He hadn't made up his mind what to do when suddenly he took the one step separating them and wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"Shhh, Kagome. I've got you..." he whispered, idly stroking her long dark hair. The nervousness of his voice became more evident as he began to whisper "There there, Kagome."

Kagome was only briefly aware of a flash of red and white Before Inuyasha's arms were around her. She only cried harder as she grabbed the back of his white shirt, holding on as if her life depended on it. After a few seconds of crying she began to laugh gently.

Inuysha looked at Kagome in confusion. "Are you laughing or crying, woman? " he snapped as he glared down at his Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him and put a hand to Inuyasha's cheek. "Both," she whispered once she was able to speak. She had been around him long enough not to be put off by his abrupt nature.

Inuyasha looked down at her and mirrored Kagome with his own hand. I wish you'd make up your mind" he whispered before leaning down and kissing Kagome gently and quickly on the lips. "But then... if you did, you wouldn't be _my_ Kagome."

Kagome smiled at those words and rested her head against his chest once more, listening to his strong heartbeat. "Am I really" she asked softly, amazed at the fact that she had heard him say anything like that out loud. Over the past few weeks things had changed. Inuyasha had changed. She knew that she had probably changed as well, b ut she didn't really feel any different.

Inuyasha didn't need to ask what she meant. "Yes, Kagome. For a long time now I've thought of you as mine. I just wouldn't admit it, even to myself," he admitted a bit embarrassed to say so to Kagome. But it was Kagome alone who would be able to see that side of him.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha smiling. "So is it really over? Naraku's gone and the jewel is restored..."

She would have continued but Inuyasha silenced her with another kiss. "Yes, Naraku is gone and the jewel is whole again, but nothing is 'over' Kagome, it's all just beginning for all of us," he said softly.

Kagome seemed to only then remember the others of their little group and began to ask questions about them.

"The wolf left, but the others would rather show you how they fare," he said with a mischievous grin.

Kagome knew he was hiding something, but decided to just play along with him. She finally released his shirt and grabbed his hand in her own. "Then let's go," she said with a smile as he lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the well and into the forest where it had all began.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

And Author here. Yay, I finally got the final chapter up. So that's all I wrote for this part. So let me know what you think and if you want me to continue with a sequel. Hope you enjoyed it.

Also, like always this has been written and posted under fair use so please don't think I own anything more than the ideas expressed in the story, the characters are definitely not mine.


End file.
